Out of Time
by Janine1
Summary: This is a combonation of Nova 12 and Alternative Red Dwarf-The story of Lauren Perry. Dramatic and a bit Angsty.
1. The Confession (Nova 12)

Authors note: Hello, this story is different then most. I have decided to combine the 2 stories I am working on (Nova 12 and Alternative Red Dwarf- The story of Lauren Perry) Although, I am still going to keep them separate. At the beginning of each chapter, I'll let you know which one that story it is. It may be a little confusing, but it will all work out in the end, I promise!  
  
I suggest that if you haven't read both those stories, you go and do that, or at least know a little about them, or it won't make any sense!  
  
I am starting off RIGHT where I left off in both stories, so you haven't missed anything, but I took a little bit out of the last chapter of Alternative Red Dwarf, so you may want to see that. Well, I hope you understand! Any questions? Email me at Janine_Icesk8@yahoo.com, if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!  
  
This is dedicated to: Luna The Moonmonster, starfruit, Cheezdanish, Lauren Greenleaf, My brother, If I have forgotten anyone I am so sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: The red dwarf characters don't belong to me, Lauren Belongs to Luna The Moonmonster, but the Nova 12 crew is mine, but I don't get a single penny off them (cheapskates =P )  
  
Out Of Time  
  
Author: Janine Morris  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-The confession  
  
!~Nova 12~!  
  
Megan looked out at the millions of tiny stars. It would have maybe inspired her if she hadn't seen the same thing hundreds of times. Every time she looked out a window, that's all she ever saw. Stars, stars and more stars. Sometime a few asteroids or comets, but they all looked the same to her.  
  
Even though Megan had seen this scene so many times, she still enjoyed the serenity or the observation decks when she was down. She had come up here a lot when she first came out of stasis, it was just her place to be at peace with herself.  
  
Sure, Albert could scan up here, and the others would probably be up to look for her any time now, but Megan just put that little fact to the back of her mind and tried to relax. Her cheeks were still red from all the crying she had done, she still sniffled. "how could I let myself fall in love?" she mumbled. To anyone else who may have been listening, they would not have been able to understand her slurred mumble, but Megan knew what she had said, and with that, a fresh salty hot tear ran down her cheek.  
  
She finally accepted the fact that she was crying. She wasn't a crier. She hadn't cried in 10 years. No matter how rough things got, she had been strong. She hadn't shed a single tear when her grandmother died. Megan had loved her grandmother so much, and inside, she had been torn apart by her passing away, but outside no one would have guessed. Everyone had figured she was in-human, and didn't care.  
  
Megan didn't like letting other people know her feelings. It had always been that way  
  
Megan sat there in silence, thinking to herself about the man she loved.  
  
  
  
Rimmer knew the truth, she had run off because she didn't want to see him. Rimmer felt himself feeling hopelessly in love with Megan. The only woman that had treated him as an equal, that he could trust, that would be his friend.  
  
Rimmer missed The dwarf. Normally when he was feeling down, he would go up to the observation decks and stare out at the stars.  
  
Rimmer sat down on a metal chair in the lounge. The lights were off accept for a few lamps at each table. He still didn't know his way around the Nova 12. "Albert" Mumbled Rimmer.  
  
Even at his mumble, Albert, who had nothing better to do, appeared on the screen. "There there Arnold, what's got you down?" He asked, sympathetically.  
  
Rimmer refused to tell him. "Get me a vodka… and a pack of cigarettes." He mumbled again.  
  
"You sure about that, buddy?"  
  
Rimmer nodded. A pack of cigarettes and a shot glass full of vodka appeared in front of him. He opened the cigarettes and lifted a few to his lips. "light" he said, through a mouthful of them. The cigarettes lit, as he sat back in his chair. He swigged down the entire glass of vodka.  
  
"ahh… Alby…"  
  
Albert raised an eyebrow  
  
"have ya' got an onserbation deck on dis ship?" He mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, its on the top floor. Would you like me to teleport you there?"  
  
Rimmer nodded.  
  
In an instant, he was no longer sitting on the metal chair, but up on the couch of the observation deck. He took another puff of his cigarettes, then he realized he wasn't alone.  
  
Megan sat on the couch, deep into her thoughts. She began to smell cigarette smoke. Her eyes began to water. 'well this is strange' she thought to herself. She rested her head on the side of the couch. More tears spilled from her eyes. She sniffled…  
  
"Megan?"  
  
Megan's eyes widened. She instantly sat up and looked around. Just then, she noticed someone next to her on the couch. She didn't answer.  
  
"What are you doing here, Megan?" Rimmer asked.  
  
"wha…what are you?" she asked, as a sort of answer.  
  
Rimmer began to get closer to her. Megan didn't feel totally comfortable with this, but didn't stop him.  
  
"Are…are you still crying?" He asked her.  
  
Megan sniffled. Her sniffle seemed to answer his question. Rimmer held out his arm to allow her to wipe her eyes.  
  
"Rimmer, you wanted to tell me something?" asked Megan.  
  
"oh yeah…" All of a sudden he was hard as a stone, ice cold, scared as hell. He had to tell her how he felt. He tried to speak, but his tongue wouldn't move.  
  
Megan waited patently. She didn't have anything else to do.  
  
"I…" Rimmer managed.  
  
"you…?" Said Megan, Emotion drained from her voice.  
  
"love you" he mumbled. So quiet it was almost impossible for her to hear.  
  
"what!?!" She almost shouted.  
  
Rimmer began to cry. Tears spilled from his eyes. "Who am I kidding, you would never love me!" He got up.  
  
Megan began to cry, too. Rimmer was right. She didn't love him. She felt horrible. She cared for Rimmer, she wanted him to be happy. But she did not love him. Megan wanted to run, but was, for the first time, too afraid of the consequences to run. She stood there and faced it. "Arnold… I… I don't know what to say."  
  
Rimmer stopped for a moment.  
  
"I can't lie. I'm sorry… but I just don't…don't…"  
  
"I understand" he mumbled, and stormed off.  
  
Megan didn't know what to do. He laid down on the couch and cried her eyes out. It was worse then before. She was hurting her dearest friend. She didn't have any friends accept him, so that made him her dearest friend. There was no way she could do this. 


	2. Darkness (Lauren Perry)

A/N: Disclaimed/dedicated in chapter one  
  
!~Alternative Red Dwarf-The story of Lauren Perry~!  
  
Chapter 2-Darkness  
  
Lauren could tell Rimmer was upset about Lister finding out. It was obvious. How could he even think she would just leave him for Lister? That slob! Gross! The only man for her, was Rimmer, her Arnie!  
  
"Why did Lister have to find out?" whined Rimmer  
  
Lauren massaged his thick shoulders. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulders. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. So sorry. He was going to find out eventually." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"I know" He sighed. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her soft warm body. He planted his lips on hers and they both seemed to sail away, lost in an endless kiss…  
  
The kiss eventually did end. The two of them just stayed in that hugging position. "Arnie, you know I love you."  
  
"I know, and I love you, too" he replied. The two of them rocked a bit.  
  
  
  
Lister woke up the next morning, and wondered if what he had seen the night before had been real or not. Maybe it was just a dream. Lister got out of bed. He wasn't really a morning person. Slowly, he walked over to his mirror on the wall by the sink. He turned on the water and splashed some cold water on his forehead. He looked at his appearance. "smeggin' hell" He mumbled at what he saw. Just as he was taking a closer look at himself, getting certain parts of his face closer to the mirror to take a better look, the lights went out.  
  
It was DARK! The only light was a tiny glimmer of stars from outside his window.  
  
Lister, trying to figure out what to do, accidentally banged his head on the mirror "Smeg!" Then, as he tried to get up, his foot met up with the empty vindaloo tin. He found himself slipping and hitting the dirty floor with a bang!  
  
  
  
The lights suddenly going out completely startled Lauren. "Arnie, where are you?" There was no answer. Lauren Screamed. Holly's face speared on the monitor. "What is it, then?"  
  
"Holly, where's the lights?" she shouted in terror. She began to hug her body. Her Arnie was gone! She wasn't sure if she was still a hologram, or if the shock had forced her to change back.  
  
"Afraid of the dark, are you?" He giggled.  
  
"No way! But… But… ARNIE IS GONE!!" Lauren was angry that Holly was laughing at her. How could he?  
  
"Oh yeah, that."  
  
"Well, what happened?" She screamed, hugging herself.  
  
"We seem to be experiencing…"  
  
"experiencing what!" she shouted  
  
"well…" Holly squinted.  
  
Lauren's eyes teared. "What?" It came out kind of like a cry.  
  
"Melt down." Said Holly, sadly.  
  
Lauren put her head in her hands.  
  
"Tell you what" Lauren raised an eyebrow. "I'll use all my backup power to project him, but that means no lights, no heat, nothing."  
  
"How long will you be able to do that?" She asked  
  
Holly paused. This time Lauren didn't change her facial expression. "about… a week or so."  
  
"What's going to happen to the ship?" she asked.  
  
Holly shrugged the best a suspended head could do.  
  
"Bring my Arnie back!" She screamed.  
  
"Alright Alright!" said Albert. Slowly, the hologram or Rimmer appeared. First his head, then his shoulders, then torso then legs and feet. He shook his head and moved his arms. Then he looked up at Lauren. "wha…wha' happened?"  
  
  
  
Lister laid on the floor in the darkness, slightly delirious. He had a dazed look on his face. Holly's face appeared on the monitor.  
  
"Gordon Bennett!" Exclaimed Holly.  
  
It took Lister a few moments to realize who Holly was, and realize who, and where he was. Lister closed his eyes.  
  
"What happened to him?" It was a male voice.  
  
"I dunno'." A female voice.  
  
Lister could feel a hand on him. He could barley move. Just then, through the tiny slip of an opening of his eyes, he could see light. A bright light! "I'm comin' Grandma!" he mumbled.  
  
"Lister!!!" Now the voice was really loud right next to his ear.  
  
  
  
"Lets get him to the Medi-bay." Said Lauren.  
  
Rimmer nodded.  
  
Lauren grabbed his body. She was strong for a woman. She hoisted him over her shoulders like a fire man. Rimmer was impressed by this. she carried him down the hall over her shoulder, with a torch in the other hand.  
  
"Holly! The turbo Lift door" She shouted.  
  
"Can't Lauren, you're going to have to use the stairs."  
  
"No way! That's thirty flights!" Lauren took a deep breath. Lister's body was heavy. She walked over to the stairs and with her free hand she pushed the door open. She began to climb stairs. Lister's face looked stoned. He made an occasional mumble, but that's was about it. The first 2 floors were the hardest. By the third, Lauren was out of breath.  
  
Rimmer followed her up the stairs, wishing he could give her a hand. If it were him, he would have let Lister die.  
  
The three of them made their way up. Soon they had made it up 10 flights. Lauren panted. "I…can't…go…on" She put Lister down, and changed into a hologram. She literally fell into Rimmer's arms.  
  
Rimmer planted his lips on hers, but had to pull away, because she was breathing so hard. After another minute, she got up. "We have to go on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's hurt! Can't you see. There is blood coming out of his head!" Lauren pointed.  
  
Rimmer hadn't noticed that. The blood was all over Lauren, and now all over him. Lauren picked Lister up again, and began to literally jog up stairs. Rimmer had no idea where she got the motivation to do that, she seemed very tired.  
  
Rimmer caught a glimpse of Lister's face. He looked dead.  
  
"Don't worry Arnie! We are almost there!"  
  
Rimmer was getting scared. What if Lister was dead? 'oh hurry Lauren.' He thought to himself. He himself was even getting tired from the long journey up the stairs without having to carry Lister's 200 pound body. 


	3. The Pain (Nova 12)

A/N: Disclaimed/dedicated in chapter one.  
  
Chapter 3- The Pain  
  
!~Nova 12~!  
  
How could he face her again? How could he face anyone again? Was it even a surprise to him that this woman didn't like him? No one ever did. It wasn't the strangest thing in the world that she had been nice to him. She just happened to be a nice person, and Rimmer had gotten the wrong idea. Rimmer sighed and tried to swallow the embarrassment of what just happened. It sure as hell wasn't easy. Everything he looked at reminded him of her in some way.  
  
"You in here, Rimma'?" It was Lister  
  
Rimmer sat in silence. Lister walked in the room. "Hey man."  
  
Rimmer put on a slight face smile and looked down at the floor.  
  
It was pretty obvious to Lister how depressed he was. "Look… Rimmer…" Lister began, searching for the right thing to say.  
  
Rimmer looked up.  
  
"Rimmer Man, I was just wondering…" Lister struggled for the rest of the sentence.  
  
Rimmer waited patently…  
  
"If… Its ok with you… if I… ask… well…"  
  
"Just say it, Lister."  
  
"Look Rimmer. I can tell you like Megan, but I like her too, and I wanted to tell you I'm making my move."  
  
Rimmer nodded. "Fine" he mumbled.  
  
"You mean it? It's ok with you?" asked Lister.  
  
"why wouldn't it be?" Mumbled Rimmer.  
  
Lister got up. "See ya', and remember, you can still have Stacy." With that Lister exited.  
  
What Lister hadn't realized was how much that had torn Rimmer apart. It had stuffed the contents of his body and soul in a food processor and blended until frothy. Rimmer was mush.  
  
  
  
It hurt so bad, just so bad. Megan hadn't moved from the spot she was in on the observation decks for hours. She just sat there snuggled inside blankets crying nonstop. She had a lot more tears inside her then she ever thought possible. She could have pretended she loved Rimmer. It would not have ended the world. Megan had to be true to herself. She was in love, but not with Rimmer. She longed for the company of someone, but not him. The man she was thinking about was Lister.  
  
How could Rimmer have gotten the wrong idea? All she had done was played basketball and smiled. Smiling at a man that desperate and lonely must have been her mistake, but he deserved her kindness. He was a nice man.  
  
Megan still didn't know what to do. Was she ready to let Lister know how she felt? What would she do about Rimmer?  
  
Megan wiped her eyes on the blanket and got up. She knew she looked horrible, but that could all be fixed.  
  
Megan left the observation deck. Her legs felt like Jell-o. She entered the Turbo Lift and teleported to her floor. The doors to the Turbo Lift opened and she was about to walk out, but someone was blocking her path. That someone was Lister. Megan was silent.  
  
"Megan?" said Lister with concern. He obviously noticed she had been crying a lot. He didn't know where she was, and was just about to search for her.  
  
Megan wondered how terrible she looked. She also was suddenly aware she hadn't changed her cloths since she Met Lister. She probably smelled. "Hi Dave." She mumbled, refusing to look him in the eye. Suddenly a wave of anxiety washed over her and she was gone. She ran until she reached her quarters and locked the door. She was out of breath. She looked up at her full length mirror. She almost screamed at what she saw. She pulled her cloths off and rushed into a long shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stacy sat alone in her quarters. Being alone never bothered her. She wasn't very social. Stacy refused having a dream room. She enjoyed her quarters, and personally, she was afraid of her fantasies. They were to stay in her mind, and in a bedroom for everyone to see.  
  
Classical music was playing in the background as she read a thick textbook.  
  
Albert's face appeared on the monitor. Stacy really didn't notice until he made a very loud, obnoxious fake throat clearing noise.  
  
"Goodness" Stacy rolled her eyes.  
  
Albert looked around as if he were making sure no one was around to listen. "I need your help." He whispered.  
  
Stacy closed her textbook. "With what, Albert?"  
  
"Not so loud!" he whispered. Once again, he looked around the room and then said "Meet me in the drive room! It's important!" and the monitor went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megan stepped out of her shower. She wrapped her bathrobe around her and took out her hairbrush. The room had a blow dryer, and a ton of other little things, but she had never bothered to learn to use them, she had never needed them before. She ran the brush through her wet hair. When she was dry, she went through her wardrobe. She pulled out a baggy gray hooded sweatshirt and some jeans. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Weather or not she liked it, it was time to face Lister and tell him how she felt.  
  
She opened her door and made her way to Lister's room. She was not nearly as anxious as last time, but she still wasn't very calm. She stood outside the door. Not knowing what to do. She reached up, and was about to knock…  
  
  
  
At That moment, disaster struck. The ship was hit. The crash rattled the entire ship. Knocking everyone who was standing up down. Things fell from all directions. Parts of the ship even caught fire. They had been hit… there was no hope… 


	4. Struggle (Lauren Perry)

A/N: Disclaimed/ dedicated in chapter one  
  
!~Alternative red dwarf- the story of Lauren Perry~!  
  
Chapter 4- Struggle  
  
Lauren finally got Lister to the medi bay. She was tired and out of breath. Lister was very heavy. He wasn't in the best of shape. When she was finally there, she wanted to fall over on one of the beds herself, but she had to treat Lister. Both she and Rimmer were scared. The ship was completely dark accept for the hologramatic torch Rimmer was holding. A tear dripped down Lauren's eye. Rimmer walked over to comfort her, but went right through her, because she was not a hologram at the moment. She was too scared to shape shift.  
  
"Holly! What are we going to do about Lister?" Rimmer asked the computer.  
  
Holly's face appeared on the screen, a bit more static then usual. "I dunno' mate. I thought you did." Said the confused computer.  
  
"Smegging hell!" Exclaimed Rimmer. "Holly! You are supposed to have an IQ of 6000!"  
  
Holly looked very offended. "I'm not even going to respond to that!"  
  
Lauren walked over to Lister. She took a deep breath and looked over at Rimmer. "Don't worry, Arnie, I can handle it now." She shot him a small supporting smile. Lauren looked down at Lister in front of her. He was not in good shape at all. He had a large gash on his forehead. It wasn't bleeding as much as before, but it still did not look good.  
  
Lauren had been up to the medi bay many times, and knew where everything was even in the dark. She walked over to the storage unit and got out ointment and bandages. She gently treated Lister. Wrapping the bandages around his bruised head. " I wonder how it happened" She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Lauren, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's wrong with the ship?" asked Rimmer. He hadn't bothered to ask before, because he had to give Lauren Moral support while she was lugging Lister up thirty flights of steps.  
  
There was a long pause. Frankly, Lauren didn't really know how to tell him. His life as a hologram wasn't going to last much longer. "well…"  
  
"Well what?" Rimmer demanded.  
  
"Holly told me we are experiencing melt down." Explained Lauren. Her voice shuddered a bit as she said it. She really didn't know what to do, but she felt the need to sound on top of things.  
  
"Melt down? What kind of Melt down?" Rimmer sounded concerned now. Something just wasn't right. "HOLLY!!!!!!"  
  
"What is it!?!" Holly was irritated.  
  
"What the smeg is going on?" shouted Rimmer, fear in his voice.  
  
"Geez, didn't I already tell you? No wait, that was Lauren… Well, we are experiencing Melt down." Holly explained. He said it as if it was no big deal.  
  
Rimmer gulped. "How so? Is there anything we can do?" He began to shiver. He didn't like this situation at all.  
  
Lauren noticed his fear and changed into a hologram. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek to calm him down. It seemed to work,  
  
"We seem to be losing a lot of power all at once for no real reason at all. No, I don't think there is anything you can…" Just then, Holly began to flicker, and switched off.  
  
Now they were scared. Lauren and Rimmer hugged each other. Rimmer noticed she was crying now. "what is it?" He asked, planting a kiss on her soft delicate lips.  
  
Lauren pulled away. "Arnie, I have some bad news." Lauren went pale. Rimmer still didn't know that he would not be able to run for more then a week. Lauren didn't know how to tell him. She loved him so much, how could this be happening!  
  
"Please Lauren, tell me." Rimmer was pale, too.  
  
Tears spilled from Lauren's eyes. "Arnie, we are losing power! Going through melt down. Holly barley has enough power to run you! You are going to be shut off within a week!" Now she was all out crying. She knew she had to take action if anything was going to be fixed. Lauren kissed Arnie, he was stone cold. "Don't worry, I'll fix this!" She whispered in his ear, she hugged him, and ran off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lauren entered the room where Holly's computer database was. All she had to light the way was a small torch. She searched around. Lauren opened up one of the circuit boards, and tweaked with a few of the wires. After she did that, Holly's face appeared on the monitor.  
  
"Holly, I need to know if there is a way I can transfer my power… anything, into Arnie, and maybe… bring him back to life. Or at least make it so you can sustain him as a hologram!" Lauren asked. Her breathing was harder than usual.  
  
Holly thought for a moment. "Who are you again?"  
  
"Damn!" Mumbled Lauren. She broke back into the circuit board. She must not have wired the memory properly. But where was his memory chip? There it was! Lauren attached the wires properly. As she did so, they began to spark. Quickly, she pulled her fingers away. This was the strangest thing! Holly's computer database just wasn't… responding right!  
  
The sparks began to stop. Lauren continued until Holly was back up. "Holly!"  
  
Holly had a ton of static, but at least he was functioning. If you could call it that. Lauren asked him the question again.  
  
"well, you have that really rare mutated blood type, right?"  
  
Lauren nodded.  
  
"Well, just let me scan a blood sample, and then I'll be able to answer that." Holly explained.  
  
Lauren nodded. She hated doing blood samples, they were messy, but that didn't matter that much now. Lauren picked up a slide. She didn't have a needle. She looked around, and found something sharp looking. She began to jam her finger against it until finally it cut through the skin. She placed a droplet of blood on the sample and put it in Holly's scan.  
  
"I am not sure if I have enough power to do this. Rimmer takes up quite a bit." Said Holly. Now there was so much static that it was hard to see him.  
  
"Take a little away from him. I don't know… make him translucent if it helps." Lauren was getting very anxious. She didn't know if her plans would work.  
  
Lauren brushed her hair out of the way of her face, as she did so, she could feel a small burn, almost a jolt on her shoulder. Just then, she saw an electric spark right on her shoulder. Just then she noticed that she had Lister's blood all over her. As her blood hit Lister's, it was making electricity! "What the hell?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rimmer was scared and lonely. What could Lauren possibly be doing? What the smegging hell was going on? He no longer looked solid, he was getting slightly see through. This couldn't be good at all!  
  
  
  
~~  
  
AN: Liking it so far? I hope so! =) I haven't gotten too many reviews, but that's alright. Is it too confusing? 


	5. Hopeless (Nova 12)

A/N: Dedicated/disclaimed in Chapter one =)  
  
This is fun to write. Haven't gotten too many reviews. Oh well! Maybe I'll get some later! If you are reading this now, thanks!  
  
Chapter 5- Hopeless  
  
!~Nova 12~!  
  
Lister had opened up the door to his quarters. He was about to go and look for Megan, or anyone for that matter. He had been in her room most of the night. The last person he had talked to was Rimmer, who he could tell was deeply distressed. Lister felt sorry for Rimmer. Deep down, he himself thought Rimmer deserved better then he got, but there was one thing Lister knew for sure; you don't get many shots at happiness in life, and when opportunities come up, you need to grab them and never let go.  
  
As The door opened, there was a huge jolt. Nothing like any of them ever felt before. Much more intense then an earthquake, but much more sudden. Lister noticed he was not just lying on the ground, he was on top of someone.  
  
"Ouch! Mind getting off?" The female giggled.  
  
It took Lister a moment to regain his memory. The woman he was on top of was Megan! The woman he loved! Lister moved back suddenly. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just didn't expect you to fall on me, that's all." she showed Lister a small smile. Inside she was uneasy. Things seemed to be going well, but she could blow it with a lousy line any moment now! She was never ever good at talking. She had lost a lot of potential friends that way. She couldn't lose Dave Lister!  
  
"Neither did I. What's going on? What happened?" Lister got up, and reached out a hand for Megan. Nervously, she took it, and Lister helped her up onto her feet.  
  
There was something about Lister's touch that just seemed to make Megan melt. It was pleasant, yet shocking. It almost felt Dangerous, but safe at the same time. Megan had never had this feeling with anyone else. She wanted to do something, but she didn't know what to do. It wasn't easy for Megan to control her feelings. "I don't know"  
  
"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!!" Shouted Albert! His face came franticly over the monitor. Red Lights began to flash all over the entire ship. They made it hard to see. "EMERGENCY MEETING DOWN IN THE DRIVE ROOM!"  
  
Megan and Lister looked at each other. They were both startled. Without thinking, Lister grabbed Megan's hand. Lister didn't notice, but Megan sure did. She looked down at their fingers gently laced together and smiled. Together they jogged down to the drive room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rimmer, Stacy, Cat, Kryten, and all the other mechanoids were already there, impatiently sitting on metal chairs waiting to find out what was going on.  
  
Albert came on the monitor. "We have a bit of a problem."  
  
"WHAT IN THE SMEGGING HELL IS GOING ON?!?" Shouted a frantic Rimmer. Rimmer began to bite his finger nails, It was something he hadn't done since he was a small child, but he was scared, and couldn't control it.  
  
"I was getting around to that." Said Albert. "We seem to be hit with a Missile. It seems an unknown space craft seems to be targeting us."  
  
"Aliens!" Shouted Rimmer. His fear suddenly turned into excitement.  
  
"Well, if they are firing at us they can't be very nice aliens!" Lister added.  
  
"He's got a point. Why would they fire at us?" Megan added.  
  
"We seem to be receiving a signal, I'll put it up on the monitor." Said Albert. Just then, Albert's face disappeared, and the metallic black face of a mechanoid looking thing came on the screen. "I demand to know the occupants of this space craft. Failure to give me this information will result in destruction!"  
  
Rimmer gasped.  
  
"Two Humans, two holograms, 16 mechanoids, and one…cat." Said Megan. She wasn't scared of these kind of situations. It was strange, she was so scared of people, but she didn't mind real danger at all. She almost craved it.  
  
"Don't forget me!" Came Albert' disembodied voice.  
  
"And The ships computer, Albert." Megan added.  
  
The black mechanoid gave an evil laugh. "nobody…is…safe."  
  
Rimmer gulped. He did not like those words. His excitement rushed back to the fear section of Rimmer's brain before you could say "stone cold" (which Rimmer now was) Rimmer looked over at Megan. How could she stay so calm in this situation?  
  
There was another huge jolt that rattled the entire ship, followed by another, then another. Pretty soon everyone was in a heap on the floor in total darkness. Rimmer, without even noticing, began to weep like a little girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
The army of Simulants, Mechanoids, Gelfs, Humans, Cats, Skutters, and Dogs stormed onto The Nova 12 from all directions, stealing everything in sight. Finally the army made their way to the drive room where the entire crew lay. Each one was tied op and brought back on their ship. The crew was thrown into the dungeon of the ship. Soon, they were untied by some other people who were inside the dungeon. The people looked hopeless, dirty, and warn out. Lister felt dizzy. 'Where the hell am I?' He was thinking at that moment. He looked around. He saw Megan laying next to him on the cold stone floor and suddenly felt safe.  
  
He sat up. Megan did the same. Everyone else looked asleep. "Do you have a clue where we are?" Whispered Megan.  
  
Lister shook his head. This was strange, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"God… This is one strange place. Who are these people?" She asked, still whispering.  
  
Lister shrugged. The people looked dirty and poorly fed. They had little of no energy. Not everyone was a human, some of the occupants were really warn out mechanoids. Lister even spotted a skutter in the corner. "I thought I was… we were… the last humans alive."  
  
"That's what I thought, too" Said Megan.  
  
A small boy sat up and crouched next to Megan and Lister. He looked so warn out. It was an awful sight. "In you're universe you are." He explained.  
  
"What are you saying?" Asked Lister.  
  
"We are on a ship that was constructed by an army of Sims and mechanoids. We all come from different universes. We are all prisoners, accept our leaders." Said the boy.  
  
"How long have you been here?" asked Megan.  
  
"As long as I can remember." Said the boy sadly. "We here, in this prison, are all slaves, and there is nothing we can do about it."  
  
"How can they do that?" She asked.  
  
"Well, long long ago, In the universe that our masters were created in, some scientists were experimenting with ways to dimension jump, to create gaps between parallel universes. The army was young then, only a dream among the Sims. Finally, the scientist who had created the Sims had created a spacecraft that could travel through different dimensions. The Sims stole it, and enslaved everyone they came across with. They have been doing it for millions of years. There is no hope of escape. No prisoner has escaped from here ever. Once you are here, you know you are going to die here. I have heard a lot of sad stories."  
  
Megan looked down at the stone ground she was sitting on. She needed a hug. This was terrible. She looked up again at the boy who had just informed her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Alexander, call me Alex, but you aren't supposed to… we all get code names, but I don't like using them." Alex revealed a black neck choker around his neck. It had a long code of numbers and letters on it.  
  
Lister noticed he was wearing one, too, and so was Megan.  
  
Alex began to whisper, "They have tracking devices in them, be careful! Also, if you go out of live, you will be…" Alex lowered his voice even more so he could barley be heard. "Electrocuted."  
  
Megan raised an eyebrow. "Alex, how old are you?" why whispered.  
  
"fourteen." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N" What do you think? Scary? Strange? Stupid? Be honest! 


	6. Its all over (Lauren perry)

A/N: disclaimed/dedicated in chapter one. Scared yet? Start the nail biting!  
  
!~Alternative Red dwarf- The story of Lauren Perry~!  
  
Chapter 6- Its all over  
  
Time was running out! How could this be happening? Lauren was getting even more scared. What would happen? Lauren put her head in her hands. "I can't do this!" It all seemed hopeless! Lauren rushed out of Holly's computer database. She could not worry about Holly now, she had to figure out what was happening! She had promised Arnie!  
  
  
  
  
  
'I'm a first officer… I should be able to handle this!' Rimmer thought to himself. He began to think about Lauren. How she had helped him become a first officer. Now that he thought of it, he really hadn't done anything! She had just trusted her and he… well, passed! It was as simple as that. Almost too simple! 'hey hey, Arnie! Don't think that way. You passed fair and square!'  
  
Rimmer heard another crash that startled him.  
  
"Hey! Where did all the lights go in this damn joint?" It was the cat.  
  
"We are experiencing melt down" Said Rimmer sadly.  
  
"Melt down? Well if everything is melting, what does that have to do with the lights?"  
  
"Shut up, Cat." Rimmer shot at him warningly.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, buddy?" It was amazing, seemed like the Cat really cared.  
  
"Nothing that would interest you." Mumbled a very pissed Rimmer.  
  
"Whatever, goalpost head."  
  
The Cat and Rimmer sat there in the dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
Where was all the lost power going? This was too strange. Lauren got a very bad, uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong! Something really serious! Lauren began to scream, there was nothing she could do. She wanted to be wrapped in Arnie's arms. She wanted everything to be okay again!  
  
  
  
Rimmer could faintly hear her scream. She needed him! Rimmer let the sound of her voice, and instinct guide him to her. He found her on the floor, hugging herself. Eyes full of tears.  
  
"Arnie, is that you?" She asked, through her sobbing.  
  
"Oh Lauren!" He sat down next to her, but could not touch her, She was in her own form, way too scared to shape shift. "Lauren, what is it?"  
  
"I…I don't know. But I can just tell something is seriously wrong! Arnie, I can't do it. I can't save us." She sobbed. She finally concentrated enough to shape shift into a hologram so she could cry on his shoulder. "Arnie! I love you. I don't want to be alone again! I don't want to be without you! What are we going to do? The ship is melting down!"  
  
Rimmer hugged her. He didn't know how to answer that. All he could do was let her cry on him.  
  
Lauren was starving. Lauren wiped her tears on Rimmer's clean sleeve. Everything was off. They could not get any food from the vending machines, but Lauren knew how to break into them. It looked like things would have to be that way for now. Lauren got up and felt around on the back machine. She slid her hands back and adjusted a few screws and levers and little do-dads until it opened up. Lauren reached in and grabbed a handful of who knows what. She sat back down near Arnie. She had to be in her own form to eat them. She ate whatever it was she had taken out. The food nourished her stomach, and made her feel a little stronger. The more she ate the more she thought. She could not just sit here and let this happen. She at least had to try and save the ship.  
  
"Arnie. Tell you what. You know your way around the engines, why don't you go down and see if anything is wrong. I'll go check the drive plate."  
  
"Alright. Torch, holly!" A hologramatic torch appeared in Rimmer's hands and he got up. "I love you, Lauren."  
  
"I love you too, Arnie." Lauren ran off in the direction of the drive plate. There were so many things that could be causing the meant down. The drive plate could be leaking radiation into the ship's database. That would be enough to cause such a melt down. Still, it could be anything.  
  
It was dark, and Lauren really couldn't see what she was doing. She shined the torch to see what was going on, but it didn't seem to help. There certainly was something wrong, but Lauren didn't know what. Just then things began to spark, and rumble. This could not be good. Lauren began to scream, but it was too late.  
  
  
  
The explosion had destroyed everything. All accept Lauren. Her rare blood mutation kept her from dying. There was no way she could die unless she lost a majority of her blood, or her head got cut off. Lauren lay there on the floor, almost wishing she were dead. 


	7. Slaves (Nova 12)

A/N: Dedicated/Disclaimed in chapter one.  
  
Chapter 7- Slaves  
  
!~Nova 12~!  
  
After hearing where they were, and what was going to happen, no one slept well that night. They were forced to sleep on the stone because there was nothing else to sleep on. There were a lot of people crammed into that cell. It was reasonably big, but not big enough for 30 people plus some unfortunate mechanoids and a skutter.  
  
Megan and Lister fell asleep in the corner right next to each other while Rimmer watched from the other side. He was jealous as hell. He wanted to cry. The woman he loved most in the world loved Lister. It was way more then he could handle! Hologramatic tears dripped down his cheek, but there was no one there to comfort him. Not to mention the huge deal about them being prisoners on this ship. Rimmer could not help but cry. He wasn't the only one.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the other side, away from everyone she knew. Stacy sat alone. Her eyes were teary as well. She was so shocked this had happened. She could have prevented it. Well. Maybe not. But she could have warned everybody or something. Stacy, since she was a perfectionist, blamed herself. A dirty man crouched up next to her.  
  
"Don't worry, honey." He began. "You get used to it after awhile. It's not so bad."  
  
Stacy sighed. "I hope you're right. I blame myself for this."  
  
"No need to do that. Those Army guys are quick." The man she was talking to seemed somewhat like a moron, but she needed company right now.  
  
Stacy soon felt herself hugging the man, crying on his shoulder. It wasn't what she expected at all, but it just seemed to happen. The man seemed a lot stronger then she expected. Stacy looked at his face. When she got a closer look, she realized he was younger then she thought. He was just dirty. Stacy figured she would end up dirty like him after awhile.  
  
The man smiled "So, what's you're name?" he sounded more serious this time.  
  
"Stacy" she said.  
  
He smiled a warm smile again. "I'm Eric. Usually we use code names here, but I prefer real ones."  
  
"Code names?"  
  
Eric showed her his black neck band. "Its to keep track of us." He said quietly.  
  
"How awful! How are we supposed to get used to this?"  
  
"well… I was just trying to make you feel better. Don't you worry. I'll protect you, and keep you company." He smiled again.  
  
"That's very sweet of you." Stacy smiled. Finally they pulled away from their hug, and Stacy realized how tired she was. She tried to lay on the stone floor, and soon realized how uncomfortable it was.  
  
Eric obviously noticed. "I know. That part isn't easy to get used to."  
  
"Is it just me, or is it freezing in here?" asked Stacy.  
  
"It's pretty cold." Replied Eric. He laid next to her, and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.  
  
Stacy no longer felt cold. For such a terrible day, she felt pretty good. Without even realizing what she was doing, Stacy planted a soft kiss on Eric's cheek. That made him blush.  
  
  
  
  
  
Even Stacy had someone. God she was fast! Rimmer curled up into a little ball in the corner and cried like a little girl. His tears were silent, so it wasn't totally obvious, but it was still kind of embarrassing.  
  
~~  
  
The large metal door opened. No one was really expecting it. On the other side were about 8 or 9 stimulants. They all had bazookoids. That was enough to scare anyone! Brown trouser time as some would say.  
  
Everyone was awake by now, and everyone was silent.  
  
Next came in a bunch of skutters carrying a bunch of space suits that had seen better days.  
  
"Get these on. The ship is beginning to rust and fade. It needs a paint job." Said one of the Stimulants. "Anyone who doesn't have theirs on in five minutes doesn't eat today." With that the metal gates closed.  
  
Rimmer didn't need a space suit, and he didn't need to eat, so he figured it was safe for him to just sit there. He was no longer crying, he had let most of his tears out the previous night. No one had talked to Rimmer yet, and that made him feel incredibly lonely and sad. He couldn't bare to see Lister and Megan together. Rimmer wondered if Lister had "made his move" yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megan and Lister both pulled space suits over their cloths. Lister stared at Megan. She didn't look too depressed being here. Lister noticed she was easily able to adapt to most situations. Lister was also used to change. It took him a little longer to get used to things. Lister knew Rimmer was never able to get used to things. Lister looked up at Rimmer. He looked so sad. Lister tried not to care about Rimmer, but it seemed impossible. He cared about Rimmer. It was hard to admit, and it was kind of his fault Rimmer was so sad. He knew Rimmer liked Megan. He wasn't going to let her have Megan, but he felt that Rimmer deserved maybe a little more happiness then he was getting right now.  
  
"What's the matter, Dave?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking." He replied.  
  
"Whole slave thing?" She asked.  
  
"Well, no that's not it." He replied.  
  
Megan noticed the direction Lister was looking. "Rimmer?" she asked.  
  
Lister nodded. He was being pretty obvious, after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Megan felt really bad for Rimmer. She had rejected him. She felt so bad. "Dave, it's all my fault he's upset." She said.  
  
"I'm sure its not." Lister lied.  
  
"No, it is. The other night he told me he loved me, and I said I didn't feel the same way. I never got to tell him that I thought of him as a dear friend. He just stormed off. I don't think he would really have wanted to hear it. Anyway."  
  
"Rimmer… he told you he… loved you?" Lister was shocked. He kind of knew, but was still totally shocked.  
  
"I wish there was someone for him so I didn't feel so guilty. Dave, I have never felt this close to people in my life. Not even my own parents. I don't know what to do." She whispered.  
  
"You feel close to Rimmer?" Lister asked.  
  
"Not just Rimmer." She replied.  
  
Before the conversation could continue, a stimulant entered. "We will be dimension jumping shortly." Then he left.  
  
Lister and Megan watched as all the prisoners grabbed onto bars around the outside of the cell. Lister and Megan did the same, and within a few minutes, there was a huge jolt that would have knocked them off their feet. 


	8. Stranger (both)

A/N: Dedicated/disclaimed in chapter one.  
  
!~Alternative Red Dwarf- The story of Lauren Perry~!  
  
Chapter 8- Stranger  
  
Lauren sat in the dark in the last place where she and Arnie had been together. He was gone. Everybody was gone. His light bee had exploded. She was able to gather up the pieces. She had a funeral (well, sort of) and she shot them off into space. She also had funerals for the Cat and Lister. Now the only place Arnie existed was her mind. A week had gone by. She had tried her best to stay high spirited, and not allow her huge loss to get her too upset. Easier said then done, in fact, it's not even that easy to say. It was hard for her to stay completely sane with nobody at all. There wasn't even Holly, and she couldn't fix him. He had been totally destroyed. Lauren often found herself talking to herself, or Arnie. She couldn't tell, She would laugh at a joke that was never told.  
  
Even through the huge wave of sadness, she hadn't shed a single tear. She was completely drained on the inside to the point where it seemed like she could never be happy again, but she never shed a single tear.  
  
Lauren began to hum a song that reminded her of Arnie. She was so out of it she hardly noticed the huge sudden jolt. Well she had noticed it, but she wasn't sure if it had been real, or just in her mind. Her mind had done a lot of strange things since what had happened.  
  
The Nuclear explosion hadn't done any damage to her body at all this time, no scars, because she was immune to in now, because of the last time. In fact, she was convinced her scars were beginning to fade over time. "I miss you, Arnie." She said out loud.  
  
Lauren sensed movement. She was no longer the only live person on this ship. Before she could do anything, she was grabbed and taken prisoner.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
"Sir, the ship only has one occupant. A female Human." Said Spike. Spike was a series 3000 mechanoid. He was the model that came before Kryten. Spike wasn't his real name, but it was his nickname from his superiors.  
  
"Yes yes, take her aboard. That's the last dimension jump we will be doing for awhile. Take her in with the other slaves"  
  
"Aye, sir." Said Spike, as he followed orders.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Lauren lay alone in what looked like a giant jail cell. It looked big enough for quite a few people, yet she was the only occupant at the moment. The floor was cold, and made of stone. Lauren hadn't put up any fight at all when she was brought away. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away, and what would be the point? She would probably rather be a slave then completely alone.  
  
  
  
Hours went by. Lauren was still alone. She managed to fall asleep on the stone floor, even though it was terribly uncomfortable. Lauren was glad she was alone now, she wasn't really ready to face anybody.  
  
  
  
  
  
!~Nova 12~!  
  
Rimmer followed Lister in a line. His back was aching from the long day of painting the ship. All around there were members of the army with weapons to make sure none of the slaves did anything funny. Working for hours on end did not exactly help Rimmer's loneliness. Relationships were not appreciated here. If a guard saw you and someone else together, they would yell at you and whip you, but that was it. You would not be killed or anything. Rimmer had seen it happen to Stacy and Eric.  
  
  
  
Lister looked behind himself at Rimmer and saw the deeply depressed look he had on his face. He had had it all day. Lister could tell he was totally miserable. "Rimmer man. You alright?" Asked Lister with concern.  
  
All Rimmer did was look up at Lister with his sad puppy dog eyes that broke his heart. They spoke a million words themselves. "Rimmer, what's wrong?" It was totally obvious what was wrong. Rimmer felt totally alone in the world. He had nobody, plus he was stuck in the middle of space doing constant back breaking work. That was enough to give anyone Rimmer's sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
Rimmer shook his head as if it were an answer.  
  
  
  
The slaves made their way back to their cell. It was time to be fed, because they had all done the work. They were all starving.  
  
Rimmer walked silently in line until he was back in the cell. In the middle of the room sat a woman. She was very pretty, but had scars on her forehead and cheek. Her blonde hair was messy. She looked almost as sad and alone as Rimmer did. She also looked scared. Sad, alone, and scared. The woman caught sight of Rimmer, her entire face lit up. She had a look of astonishment on her face. Her gaze confused Rimmer. It took his mind off his sorrows for a moment. Her face looked so… familiar, yet he had never seen her in his life.  
  
  
  
!~BOTH ~!  
  
Lauren couldn't help but stare. IT WAS HIM!!! He was a hologram. Lauren knew it couldn't be the same one she knew, but it was still him!!!!!!! IHIM!!!/I  
  
Lauren continued to stare as he made his way to the corner and sat. Lauren got up from the ground and walked over to the corner and sat next to him. She was speechless. What could she say. "Arnie…" She whispered.  
  
"How… how do you know my name?" Rimmer asked.  
  
A year dripped down Lauren's cheek. She got closer to him. More tears were shed, until she was crying.  
  
Rimmer did his best to comfort her. He managed to get himself to give this stranger a hug.  
  
Lauren suddenly looked up. "You… you're a hologram. How can you touch me?" she asked.  
  
"I am hard light." He answered. "Have I met you somewhere?" He asked her.  
  
"You could say that." She replied. Wiping away her tears.  
  
Rimmer did recognize her. She was first officer Lauren Perry. He had seen her a few times onboard Red Dwarf. She mostly kept to herself. She was very quiet, and no one really knew her. Rimmer began to remember even more. She had been there on gazpacho soup day. His face heated up and he pulled away from the hug. He was bright red now.  
  
"Arnie?"  
  
"First officer Lauren Perry?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Lauren followed her instincts. She wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do or not, but she found herself grapping Rimmer around the neck and pulling him into a long sweet kiss.  
  
When they finally pulled away. Rimmer was astonished. Lauren was smiling. She hadn't smiled since the accident. "I…I don't understand." Said Rimmer.  
  
Lauren flashed him a smile. "It's a really long story."  
  
"well… will you tell me?"  
  
Lauren smiled and nodded. She began to tell him everything. She told him about her childhood on the streets, and how she joined the space corps. She told him about how she had survived the nuclear explosion. She told him about her rare blood mutation. About her love with Rimmer. How he was the only one to ever truly love her. Finally, she told him how it had all ended, one week ago.  
  
When she was finally finished, Rimmer and Lauren just stared into each others eyes.  
  
Rimmer knew one thing for sure now, he loved her. He had only known her a little while, but he could tell he loved her. It may have had something to do with how strong her love for him was. They both closed there eyes, and almost telepathically became closer to each other, and kissed like there was no tomorrow.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Megan looked at Rimmer from the other side of the room. She watched as he made out with the stranger. She was very surprised it had happened so fast, but extremely happy for him. She couldn't bare to see his sad puppy dog eyes once more. Finally, Megan had no more guilt. She had no reason to hold back. She had to tell Lister how she felt about him, and she had to do so now. "Dave…"  
  
Lister looked down at her. He smiled. "Yes?"  
  
Megan leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you" 


	9. Go

A/N: Yes, I finally had the time to write more. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but noooo!!!! Stupid brain!! Stupid stupid stupid!! =) Enjoy! Sorry it took so long, but I have been really busy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9- go  
  
Work was painful. Life was harsh. Food was scarce. Things weren't as bad when you had someone with you. As the hard weeks went on, relationships grew.  
  
Rimmer and Lauren became very close to each other. Lauren loved Rimmer as much as the other one, maybe even more, because this one had gone so long without being loved and really needed her. Nobody could really do much on a ship like this, because you slept in a jail cell surrounded by other "slaves". All that could really go on was kissing (sometimes) and sleeping curled up next to each other. Lauren and Rimmer promised each other that eventually they would escape.  
  
Rimmer had never seen Lauren shape shift. There wasn't any need to. Rimmer wasn't even completely certain if she could do it. Lauren didn't want to do it just to show off. She didn't want everyone knowing about her strange power. Especially the Sims.  
  
Lauren and Rimmer sat next to each other slightly curled up. Lauren had her head on Rimmer's Shoulder, she Rimmer had his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Lauren, how come this place doesn't make you sad?" Rimmer asked. This place was enough to depress anyone. Lauren was either unaffected, or hiding it.  
  
"I don't know. I am used to strange things happening. I've had worse then this, trust me." She replied. It was true. She had grown up on the streets. The only thing that kept her alive was a small amount of kindness of strangers, and sadly enough, sometimes she had to steal things.  
  
"This place doesn't depress you at all?" he asked. Even if she had grown up on the streets with a terrible life, this place was still very depressing.  
  
"Don't get me wrong. There are lots of places I'd rather be." She replied, showing him a slight devious smile.  
  
Rimmer returned that smile and hugged her. "It's better when you're here." He said. He had no idea how he would be without her. Probably a curled up, scrawny little mess.  
  
"No one likes it here. I'm going to get us out of here." She said with confidence and a little bit of fear.  
  
Rimmer eyes her quizingly, "How on earth are you going to do that?"  
  
It took Lauren a few moments to reply. The smirk on her face faded a little. "I'm not sure."  
  
  
  
Stacy also became very close to Eric to the point where they were often making out. They had more in common then they thought. Stacy had been a career first work addict who never did anything for herself. Eric used to be the same way many years ago. He had devoted the last couple of years to becoming at peace with himself. He had made many resolutions that he continued to follow. Things like; never judge anyone until you get to know them, and be friendly to everyone, even people who don't deserve it.  
  
He wasn't just being nice to Stacy because of his resolutions. He really liked her. At first she just looked like she needed a hug, and someone to talk to, so he became that person. After he got to know her, it came to his awareness that they were meant for each other, and now nothing could keep them apart.  
  
  
  
Lauren spent every minute of each day thinking of plans to get out of here, but none seemed like they would work. Her mind was racked with ideas, but none of them were all that good.  
  
"Arnie, maybe we could use my shape shifting to our advantage, you know…" She lowered her voice. "getting out of here."  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe fooling the guards. I know, I can shape shift into the head simulant." She smiled a little bit.  
  
"Then what would you do?" He asked, unsure.  
  
"I'm not sure." She thought for a moment. "Arn, I am not sure if we should make a plan. It may just work better if we don't. We'll see what happens."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know, but I have to try." She replied eagerly.  
  
  
  
News of an escape plan spread quickly. The newer prisoners became excited with this, but the older ones did not. They knew something the newer ones didn't. They had been here for many failed attempts. It was always the leader of them who would be killed. They had seen many brave people die.  
  
  
  
A few more details were worked into Lauren's escape plan. They realized they had to steal whatever it was that did the dimension jump, because they could not stay in this universe. Plus, the Red Dwarf in this universe was in melt down mode, and probably being sucked into a black hole. They could not navigate it if Holly was down.  
  
Lauren sat down next to Rimmer at the corner of the giant cell with her back against the stone wall. Both their backs ached from all the hard work they had to do. It was so hard to stand.  
  
"Arnie" Lauren Whispered.  
  
Rimmer looked into her eyes. She looked a little concerned. He got a little closer to her incase he would have to comfort her. "What is it?" He asked her, a sensitively as he could.  
  
"We have got to start step one of this plan or we'll never get out of here." She looked around to make sure no one was watching and mumbled incase there were security cameras, which there probably were. "I am going to shape shift into the head simulant and dimension jump into you're dimension and put a lock on the Nova 12. I'll have to hack into the computers to make sure none of them find out, and destroy the security tapes."  
  
"You can do all that?" Rimmer was impressed. He knew she was very smart.  
  
She smiled smugly in a very cute way that made Rimmer hug her. "Course' I can"  
  
The two of them made out a little. Rimmer loved her. She was everything to him. She would get him out of this hell hole.  
  
Lauren pulled away from the kiss. Her smile faded when she came crashing back into reality. She was having a realization. "how am I going to get out of here once I have done it? There has to be a way out of here. An air duct maybe."  
  
"It's a cell for prisoners. It can't be that easy to get out of." Said Rimmer, crashing into the same reality.  
  
"Yes, but they didn't design this cell for prisoners who could shape shift into flies." The smug smile returned.  
  
The thought of The woman he loved shape shifting into a fly disgusted Rimmer a bit, but he decided not to mention it, because it was necessary for them to escape.  
  
Rimmer and Lauren walked over to the metal door of the cell. The got down on their hands and knees. At the bottom there was the tiniest of openings allowing the smallest amount of light to get through. Lauren Kissed Rimmer. It was a hard, closed eye kiss that startled him a bit. She pulled away and took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."  
  
"you're going now?" Rimmer's nostrils flared a little bit.  
  
Lauren smiled. "No better time than the present." She shut her eyes and concentrated hard. 'I am the fly' within moments she shrunk to about a millionth of her size, turned brownish gray, and grew fly wings. She looked up at the giant Rimmer above her.  
  
"good Luck" he smiled, saluting her.  
  
She buzzed a little bit and flew out the tiny opening. 


End file.
